


Full Disclosure

by MrGrayson24



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Begging, Cumplay, Gag, Gangbang, Group, Hardcore, M/M, PWP, Slash, Slut Shaming, Smut, cumslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGrayson24/pseuds/MrGrayson24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the rest of the gang finds out about what Xander has really been up to all these years, they decide to confront him and each has a different idea of how he should be dealt with. (Previously titled Xander's Lessons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Disclosure

Title: Xander"s Lessons  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Oral, Anal, A LOT of Cum Play, DP, Rim, Gag  
Chapter: 1/1  
Summary: The men of Sunnydale realize something they all have in common, and it's  
Xander.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the television Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all of their  
characters are trademarks of Joss Whedon and Fox. There is no infringement intended.  
This is a work of erotic literature intended for use by those over 18.

Xander had grown hard the minute his phone had buzzed with a call from Angel. He hadn't seen his vampire lover in almost a year and he was anxious to take another ride. Angel had told him to head to the old mansion where he used to live.  
Xander had prepared accordingly, making sure he was clean and loose. He took his time loosening himself up, moving his favorite dildo in a circular motion as he moaned in at being filled.

  
Xander walked up to the old mansion and instantly he was taken with flashbacks about his numerous times with Angel over the years. They had started their endeavors back when Xander was just a sophomore in high school and Angel was still living in his apartment. He had gone over to Angel's one night to pick up a book for Giles but he hadn't expected the ending of his trip to be Angel shooting his copious load down Xander's throat before Xander headed back to the Scooby Gang.

  
Giving a slight knock on the door from the garden, Xander shifted from one foot to the other, barely being able to contain himself while he waited for Angel to answer. It felt like an eternity before he could see the solid outline of Angel's muscular form from behind the curtains of the door. Angel peeled them back and took in Xander. Xander's breath caught for a moment when he saw Angel, shirtless but with his black, tailored pants still covering his lower half.  
Xander opted for his usual outfit of t-shirt and jeans. Underneath, though,

  
he had made sure to include a surprise for Angel and when Angel opened the door to his mansion, Xander could feel the sting of his throng brush against his bare hole as he moved forward to give Angel a kiss. Angel returned it with vigor, his hands grabbing Xander by the small of his back and pulling him in closer. Xander could feel the bulge of Angel's against the side of his leg. Long, thick and meaty and Xander knew he wasn't even hard yet. It was one of Angel's best qualities, his dick, and Xander took every opportunity he had to show Angel how much he enjoyed it.

  
"Glad you could make it". Angel whispered, pulling away from the kiss for a moment. Xander smiled back and him before brushing past and letting himself inside the mansion. There was a fire burning, casting a small ring of light around the seating area.

  
There were two couches that faced the coffee table and two large, comfy chairs on either side. Because of the size of the room, most of it was still shrouded in darkness, causing Xander to quickly dash to the lit living room.  
"Of course I made it." Xander said, taking a seat on the couch facing the fire.

  
Angel walked up in front of him and before he could say a word, Xander started to unbutton his pants. Shockingly, Angel stopped him and Xander looked at him with a curious face. 

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Angel gave a small chuckle. "Nothing, I just have something planned for you tonight. Don't want too start to early."

  
Xander's heart jumped. "A surprise... What is it?" He asked, still looking between Angel's crotch and his brooding face.

  
"Nothing you haven't already had, isn't that right Spike?"

  
Out of the darkness, Xander could hear the cool laugh of his blonde adversary and occasional fuck buddy, Spike. Spike emerged into the ring of light, standing on the border of light and dark so half of his marble skin still stayed in the shadows. Like Angel, Spike was naked from the waste up but had a pair of leather pants that only a vampire breath in.

They were skin tight but showed off Spike's perfect body wonderfully. They hung on the lower part of Spike's hips, keeping the top of his ass free to breath. The front of them had been left undone and Xander followed the tight contorts of Spike's stomach, down to his groin where his light pubes and the base of his thick cock disappeared into his pants. Xander gulped nervously. If Spike was here, that means they knew.

  
"Damn right." Spike laughed, crossing his arms across his stomach. Xander watched him with a sinking feeling in his stomach. "He had me captive for a couple weeks in your basement, didn't you Xan?" Xander's eyes grew wider at the memory; embarrassed Spike would share it in front of Angel. "Kept me tied up, he did, thought it was for his protection, I didn't realize it was so I couldn't get away from him." Spike smiled to Xander. "One night, I woke up with the whelp unbuttoning my pants, "Please Spikey" he said, "I'm so hungry, I need it..." Both Spike and Angel laughed.

  
"So what did you do Spikey?" Angel asked, rubbing his hand up and down his stomach, lightly, almost as if to tease Xander.

  
Spike started to approach Angel. "I gave it to him. You should have seen him Angel, he was like a man starved. Sucked me for a straight hour and when I came, he just kept going." Xander noticed the twitch of Spike's cock from the outline in his tight pants.

  
Angel looked at Xander sympathetically. "But Xander said I was the only one. Did he say the same to you Spike?"

  
"That he did Angel. Told me he had never done it before, told me he wanted his first load to be from the big bad."

  
"You lied to us Xander." Angel didn't look angry; he looked hungry.

"Uh..." Xander started to stumble. "Is that what happened... I don't... really... remember...."

  
"Do you remember us Xander?" Came a soft voice from the far side of the room.

  
Xander whirled around as quickly as he could and a small light flickered on in the corner of the room, illuminating a Rupert Giles with a very enthusiastic Wesley sucking his dick. Giles was the most clothed out of everybody in the room. His pull over sweater was pushed up past his nipples and his pants around his hips. Wesley knelt before him, completely naked, sucking his cock with so much gusto Xander was surprised Giles didn't cum on the spot.

  
"You seemed to remember, when you would show up at my house every night, looking to get fucked."

  
Xander swallowed deep.

"I was the first though, wasn't I Xander?" Giles addressed Spike and Angel.

  
"Xander was a bit of a rebel. Stealing all of the books with naked pictures of women. It wasn't long until he found something else that piqued his interest and the books with naked men started disappearing."

  
"What did you do?" Spike asked, walking up to Angel and rubbing his chest.

  
"Confronted him, naturally." A cruel smile spread of Giles face. "When I asked him, he denied it, of course. So I looked in his backpack but there wasn't just the book. What else did I find in there Xander?"

  
Xander looked between the men "It was... um... a dildo... He said embarrassed.

  
"A 10-inch dildo." Giles said mater-of-factly. "I had asked if he had used it and he said he hadn't. Could have fooled me because when I had him bent over the stacks, it slid right in."

  
"Did you fuck him?" Spike asked.

  
Giles snickered. "Of course, he called me Daddy the whole time. I can't count how many times I had him over my counter, watching his classmates through the windows on the door while I fucked him."

  
Xander let out a small moan at the memory.

  
Giles continued. "Then, one day, I found him taking a ride on Wes here." Giles thrust into Wesley's throat, which caused him to gag a little before resuming his actions. He didn't seem to be listening to Giles. "Told me it was a one time thing, it wasn't. After leaning on Wesley, I found that Xander had been taking his loads for months but Wesley was more like Xander than he knew. I believe it was Wesley who suggested I share the two of them. So ready and willing they both were, lined up next to each other, anxious who was going to take me first."

  
Xander shuddered and turned back to Angel. "I'm sorry, I didn't think any of you would find out. I thought... I thought..."

  
"You didn't think we were going to find out you were giving it out to almost all of Sunnydale?"" Angel sneered. "And parts of Iowa."

  
"Iowa?" Xander asked.

  
"Well we weren't in Iowa at the time." Xander heard from a dark part of the room. Riley emerged next to Spike, wearing cut off sweat pants and a sleeveless, cut up shirt. Like Spike, his bulge was too prominent to be trapped by underwear but where Spike's cock was plastered to his thigh, Riley's swung back and forth, angled toward his right leg.  
"So how did you get him"" Angel asked.  
Riley shrugged. "I didn't have to" he said. "I was walking to the bathroom when I caught him coming out of Graham's room, cum dripping down his legs."  
Xander remembered that night. It had started at a party at the fraternity house and,  
after a couple of drinks, Graham had approached him, Forest directly behind. They had  
taken Xander back to their room where they preceded to tag team him every which way.  
Graham had opted to power fuck Xander hard while Forest liked to watch Xander squirm  
on his 12 inch black cock as he fucked him slowly.  
"He didn't argue when I told him to go to my room." Riley said. "I didn't even  
need lube, he was so wet down there. Just slid into him like he was made for it."  
This seemed to turn Spike on who turned to Angel and started to kiss his neck.  
Angel put his arm around Spike, rubbing the top of his ass.  
"That happened to you too, didn't it Oz"" Angel asked. Xander couldn't believe  
it. Oz had left a year before but like from a memory, he too came out of the darkness and  
sat in one of the comfy chairs. His old band T-Shirt was still on but that was all. For a smaller man, Oz had a beer thick cock that had given Xander some of the best loads of his life.  
"I found Devon fucking him actually." Oz said to Angel but looking at Xander. "In my van. Xander had this look in his eyes that I hadn't seen before."  
Spike unlatched from Angel's neck. "I know that look, I saw it the night he seduced me."  
"Then you know I had to give him what he wanted. I climbed in the back with them and fed Xander my dick while Devon fucked him." Oz quipped casually. His cock had started to harden though and Xander could see the beginnings of it getting thicker.  
And then there they all were, Xander's various partners he thought he had kept a secret from one another. It wasn't that he thought they would be jealous, he just wanted each of them to think Xander was theirs, and only theirs. There was also something sinister about sharing himself with all of them while none of them knew. On several occasions, Xander would do what he called "the walk". Usually starting at Giles, Xander would make the rounds to each of them, cleaning himself out between only to get filled again.  
"What do you have to say for yourself Xander?" Giles remarked.  
For the first time, Xander was at a loss for words. "I… I'm sorry. I'll find a way  
to make it up to you all." He glanced to each of them in the room, thinking of some ideas  
of how he could make it up to them at that very moment.  
Angel laughed. "Oh, we thought of a couple ways."  
"All of us did." Oz said.  
"One for each actually and we think you owe it to us." Riley said.  
Xander nodded. "Okay… yeah. What did you guys have in mind?"  
For a moment the room sat in silence before Xander realized that everybody was looking to Giles. Giles gave a few more thrusts to Wesley before he pulled him off his dick. "Go grab it." He said. Wesley gave a nod and pushed himself off the ground and padded off into the darkness.  
While he was gone, Giles stood up and removed his clothing. He was broad, salt and pepper hair dusted his chest and a thick English sausage hung between his legs. He was partially hard from Wesley and his dick looked shiny. Xander was used to it being his saliva.  
Giles walked over to Xander who sat alone on the couch and offered him his dick. Xander gave a last look around the room before he inched closer and captured the squishy head between his lips and sucked hard. A small dollop of pre cum leaked on his tongue, which turned Xander on. He moaned slightly and pushed himself further down the shaft, grabbing onto Giles thighs for better leverage.  
Xander was so enamored with Giles that he didn't realize Angel, Spike and Riley moving the coffee table from the middle of the room. With the table gone, the two couches and two chairs created a closed off space with an open area in the middle. Oz remained in the chair, his leg draped over the arm, gently running his fingers along his dick while he watched Xander go down on Giles.  
Wesley returned too soon for Xander because when he re entered the room, Giles pulled Xander off his dick.  
"Get undressed." He told him.  
"Yes Daddy." Xander said on reflex. Almost instantly he turned red when he  
heard the chuckles of the men in the room.  
Not to continue embarrassing himself, Xander rose and peeled off his clothes, making sure to look at Angel when he slipped his pants down his hips. The men"s thong he was wearing was electric blue and barely contained the raging erection he"d had since entering. Angel"s brow raised slightly when he saw what Xander was packing and he pulled Spike to his nipple. Spike immediately started to suck, not knowing what had prompted Angel"s sudden maneuver.  
It was at that time that Xander saw Wesley hand something to Giles. "What's  
that?" He asked, trying to look around Giles to see what he had in his hand.  
"This..." Giles said, turning around. "Is what my punishment is for you."  
He was holding a double ended dildo of gargantuan thickness. "One end for you  
and the other for..."  
They both looked at the floor where Wesley was already getting on all fours.  
"I've been waiting a long time for this." Giles said, pulling Xander by the arm and pushing him to the floor. Taking the hint, Xander faced away from Wesley and got on all fours, spreading his legs out. Angel and Spike had sat on the couch opposite of where Xander had been sitting. Riley took the chair opposite Oz and, to Xander's surprise; Giles sat where Xander had been.  
"Aren"t you going to?" Xander asked Giles. It was a little embarrassing being so open and exposed with a group of his previous partners surrounding him but the horniness of what was to come drove Xander.  
"No." Giles said, throwing the dildo next to Xander "You're going too."  
Xander nodded. "Yes." He said.  
"Yes what?" Giles asked.  
Xander looked down. "Yes... Daddy."  
Xander grabbed the dildo, his hand barely closing around it and sat up, looking at Wesley who hadn't moved an inch.  
Wesley's hole looked loose, Xander figured he had already been stretched. "You ready?" He asked his bottom partner. Wesley nodded and pushed his ass out further. Xander brought the head of one side to Wesley and pushed. Wesley's ass ate the dildo with little resistance and Xander realized that over the past two years Angel must have been using him constantly. Once Xander had about a quarter of the dildo inside Wesley, he grasped it with one hand and turned back around, pulling the string of his thong to the side and rubbing the head against himself.  
"Here we go." He said, watching the lusty eyes of his companions while he sank it inside.  
"Oh fuck." He groaned, letting go and using his hips to push him the rest of the way down. It caused the dildo to slide further into Wesley as well. He screamed and put his forehead to the floor, standing his ground to let the fleshy toy dive into him deeper.  
"Feel good Xander? As good as me?" Giles asked.  
Xander shook his head. "Not as good as you but fuck, it's so big."  
Giles laughed. "Daddy knows you can handle it."  
With that, Xander pushed back on the dildo as hard as he could, pushing whatever was left into both himself and Wesley. Xander sighed when he felt Wesley's smooth cheeks against his own, knowing that they had taken it all.  
Xander sat like that for a minute, getting used to the feeling. "Move." He heard Oz say solemnly from his chair. By now, he was fully hard, jacking himself off slowly, the pre cum pooling around the top of his hand and down through his knuckles. Xander's mouth watered.  
On command, Xander started to rock back and forth. Wesley, who was usually completely submissive, didn't move which left the work to Xander. Every time Xander would scoot back, both would moan loudly as the dildo brushed their prostates.  
Giles thick daddy dick laid across his thigh, leaking precum but he didn't touch it, he just continued to watch. Xander switched his gaze to Angel and Spike. Spike was laid out on the couch, his head on the bottom of Angel's stomach and the tip of Angel's cock in his mouth. Spike had opened the pants just enough where Angel's enormous head popped out and Spike had access. He made eye contact with Xander and gave Angel an extra hard suck. Angel sighed and ran his hands through Spike's hair. Both watched the show with amusement.  
As awkward as it was for Xander to be fucked by a dildo with an audience, it was even more awkward because none of them talked. Each sound of the dildo sliding against him, the sound of his breath hitching or a small moan seemed to radiate through the whole mansion. Xander knew that's what they wanted but it made him feel a self conscience.  
They stayed like that for a couple minutes. Xander would push back, sometimes softly and sometimes hard to see what kind of reaction Wesley would give. The boys in the room sat with fixed interest on the two bottoms. By the time Xander really started getting into it, he heard Giles clap.  
"Alright Wesley, finish off inside of Xander." He stated.  
Xander and Wesley looked at each other from over their shoulders, sweaty and filled with lust. They then both looked to Giles.  
"Are you" are you sure Mr.Giles"" Wesley asked Giles. He wasn't used to getting commands where he was to top.  
"Oh yes." Giles answered. "I want to watch my boys have a go again."  
Wesley nodded and pulled himself off the dildo, making both him and Xander moan. He knelt behind Xander, took out the dildo slowly but quickly replaced it with his own dick. Compared to the dildo, Wesley wasn't a stretch but Xander still enjoyed having a dick inside him again.  
"That"s it." Xander moaned out.  
Wesley started a slow fucking and before Xander knew it, he had picked up the pace and climaxed inside of Xander"s ass.  
"Already?" Xander thought to himself. Angel must not have given Wesley many opportunities to top and Xander"s ass had just felt too good.  
"My turn." Spike said from the couch, sitting up and opening his legs. "Suck me off first, love." Xander started to crawl toward Spike. The bulge in his leather pants was bordering on obscene and Xander could clearly make out every vain and ridge. "Take it out." He told Xander.  
Like so many times before, Xander reached into Spike's pants and pulled out his enormous white cock. It had been a little difficult at fist. The pants were so tight and Spike didn't sit up to pull the pants down so Xander had to angle it out of the opening. Once it was free, though, Xander felt like a little boy at Christmas and started to suck Spike for all he was worth.  
"Not very patient, is he?" Riley commented. Xander tried to look at him from the side of his eye but all he saw was Angel playing with the head of his cock.  
He heard Oz laugh, though. "No, when has he ever?" The men around the room laughed and Xander drowned his embarrassment on Spike's cock, taking as much of it in his mouth.  
"Oh fuck yeah." Spike said. "Get it nice and wet."  
Xander drooled as much as he could after that, the puddles of his saliva falling down the shaft and gathering in Spike"s pubic hair. Some of it flowed further down Spike's legs and below his pants.  
After a few minutes, Spike grabbed him by the hair and held him up. "Now Angel." He said, pulling Xander's face to Angel's crotch and pushed him in. Xander opened his mouth and instantly resumed sucking what little of Angel's dick he could get in his mouth.  
Spike got off the couch and got behind Xander on the floor. "He looks so good like that Angel." Spike said, giving Xander's ass a slap. "Give him more."  
Angel nodded and unbuttoned his pants. Xander never moved so Angel had to push his hands underneath Xander's collarbone to pull down his zipper and push his pants down past his hips. Beneath his pants, Angel was wearing a very form-fitting jockstrap with his cock sticking out the top of the waistband. Xander worked his way below the pouch, gathering the fabric and tucking it underneath Angel's balls, giving him complete access to the huge shaft.  
"Oh god." Xander moaned out, sloppily making out with Angel's dick. It was always his favorite of the bunch, although Xander would never admit that. Each gave them something that helped fill his sexual void but it was Angel who had the biggest dick and gave him the biggest loads.  
"You haven't lost your enthusiasm." Angel commented, looking down at Xander who was lost in a world of lust. He was starting to forget to be embarrassed and Angel preferred him without inhibitions.  
Angel nodded to Spike who was running his hands up and down Xander's sides, feeling up his body. When he got the okay from Angel, he started to ease the head of his cock into Xander's loose hole careful to not let the string get in the way. Xander moaned loudly. Angel instinctively put his hands on the top of Xander's head to keep him on his cock but snickered when he didn't feel any resistance from the younger man.  
"I can feel your cum, Wes." Spike laughed to Wesley. Wesley looked embarrassed on the couch next to Giles. Both Englishman were sitting straight up but Giles had two fingers going in and out of Wesley's ass while they watched.  
Spike pushed himself the remainder of the way into Xander and started to fuck him, not roughly, Xander noted, but enough that he prostate was brushed every so often, making him shudder. On the backs of his legs, Xander could feel the hot leather from Spike's pants. From Giles point of view, he got to watch Spike's ass, half covered by the leather flex every time he thrust into Xander.  
"Thought you would need a little more stretching." Spike said, looking down at his dick going inside of Xander. "Didn't need as much prep as I thought." Spike said to Angel.  
"Then let’s get to it." Angel said, shifting his hips slightly so he sat higher on the couch. Xander looked up in confusion but kept jacking Angel's dick.  
"Get to what?" Xander asked.  
His question was quickly answered when Spike hoisted Xander up and onto Angel's lap, his dick still buried inside of him. Xander let go of Angel's dick and his eyes started to get wide  
"Wait, wait, wait." He said. "I don't think I can take both of you." Xander looked pleadingly at Angel.  
Spike gave a few "tsk's" behind him. "I think you've got to Xander. You owe us-" he gave a deep thrust into Xander, hitting his prostate. "-remember?"  
Xander sighed and nodded, not that Angel and Spike were waiting for his permission. Spike gave a cruel smile, grabbed Angel's cock and held it against his own. He ran the head of Angel's shaft against the part of his cock that wasn't inside of Xander.  
Spike leaned forward, draping himself over Xander's back and leaned into his ear. "When I heard that Angel had been fucking you, I was hurt. To think we could have been doing this for years. Angel and I have always shared boys, haven't we Angel?"  
Angel nodded, his deep brooding eyes looking at the men hovering over him.  
"We could have been sharing you." Spike started to nudge the head of Angel's dick into Xander, feeling the slickness coating his own cock. Xander felt like he couldn't possibly be stretched any further but when Spike guided Angel into him, his walls opened up and magically, Angel started to slide into him.  
"It’s so much!" Xander called out. His eyes were shut tight and his head turned to the side. For a moment, he dared to look around and saw the remaining four boys getting hornier.  
Riley had switched sides and was over by Oz. His sweatpants were pulled down and his shirt pulled over his neck but Xander couldn't see that perfect American cock because Oz was busy sucking it. Xander knew that Oz wasn't into men as much as the others but the sexual tension in the room had driven them all to a sexual madness.  
Giles, on the other hand, had put Wesley on his cock. Wesley was seated on Giles lap, both of them facing toward Xander. Giles had his hand on Wesley's back, bending Wesley in half so he could see Xander's double penetration.  
Angel was in a state of bliss. The heat radiating from Xander and the tightness caused by Spike’s cock were both incredible and Angel lost himself. Too horny to wait any longer, he slammed his whole length into Xander, rubbing against Spike.  
"Jesus Christ!" Xander screamed out, trying to move up off their dicks. Angel grabbed him by one shoulder, Spike the other and they both pushed down. Both vampires were too the root and he could feel every inch, every pulse, inside of him.  
Xander's head was swimming in both pain and pleasure. His entire body felt like it was on fire and every one of his nerves was on super alert. Angel and Spike started to thrust but instead of alternating, they moved together like they were one entity. It was the furthest Xander had ever been stretched and once he got used to it, he knew he would be doing it again.  
"Oh god" it's good. It's so good." He said with a small laugh. His eyes had shut again. Angel and Spike smiled to each other over him.  
It could have been an eternity or a couple minutes, Xander didm't know but he was brought back into the real world by Spike's voice.  
"I’m getting close pet." He started thrusting faster, changing his rhythm from Angel’s. Xander screamed and buried his head into Angel. Spike fucked him faster and faster.  
"Here it comes!" Spike screamed. Xander braced himself against Angel when he felt a huge thrust from Spike. Then, it felt like a geyser went off inside of Xander. Spike's cum coated his inside and dripped back down the vampire's dicks. So much cum dripped out of Xander's hole, he wondered if Angel had cum too.  
"You coated him good Spike." Angel said, giving Xander's ass a slap as Spike withdrew. Angel stayed buried inside him for a moment, reveling in the feeling of Xander's loose, gooey hole.  
Spike rose from behind him but didn't bother to put his semi hard dick away. So, it swung in front of him, covered in cum. He sauntered over to the couch and sat next to Angel. "Who's next?" He said with a smile.  
"I am!" Riley exclaimed. "I've got to get my hands on him, now!."  
Xander winced as he stood up, feeling Angel's thick head easily pop out of his hole. It was a little awkward to walk but soon, Xander stood in front of Riley, dropped to his knees and joined Oz in eating his dick without being told too. With Xander to take over, Oz took Riley out of his throat and offered it to Xander. He took the tip between his lips immediately. Oz gave a few small kisses to the inside of Riley's thigh before he joined Giles and Wesley on the couch.  
Riley had fucked Xander often and the most recently. Xander always got off on the American jock dropping a load in him and it was even better when Riley's fraternity brothers joined in.  
Little by little Xander started to take more and more of Riley's cock, trying to work his way down to the base. But Riley had other plans. On his way down, Riley grabbed the back of Xander's head and pushed him until his cock hit the back of the brunette’s throat. Xander gagged, spit erupting from the side of his mouth as he tried to breath. Riley held him there, getting his cock as deep into Xander's throat as he could.  
Xander started to get worried that Riley wasn't going to let up. Breathing had become difficult and Xander started to tap the inside of Riley's thigh to let him know he needed air. Slowly, Riley loosened his grip on Xander's hair and Xander shot off the cock and gasped.  
Riley gave him three breaths (even though he could have used more) before cramming his cock back into Xander's mouth and face fucking him again. Xander was robbed of the opportunity to adjust and he started to gag again, this time the spittle coming out droves. "That's right bitch." Riley said.  
Once again, Xander pulled off, his chin and chest absolutely covered in spit as he struggled for air. This was a side of Riley Xander had only ever seen once. It had occurred at the fraternity house and Xander was almost done blowing Riley to completion. Right before Riley came, he begged Xander to put a finger inside of him. Almost as soon as Xander's digit breached the lips, Riley shot off.  
A few weeks later, the same incident played out but instead of being alone, a couple of Riley's Initiative buddies had joined them. When Riley became close, Xander slipped a finger inside of him. But instead of moaning in delight, Riley had cursed Xander, embarrassed to have that done in front of his friends. He had gagged Xander with his cock that night for good measure, his buddies cheering him on and yelling at Xander to learn his lesson.  
Riley stood up and moved to the other side of Xander, his cock now in Xander's face and Xander's head resting on the cushion of the chair. It was the ideal position to be throat fucked in.  
At this point, Oz stood in the middle of the room. He had started to feed his dick to Wesley, now being spit roasted by the musician and the librarian. On the other couch, Angel and Spike were picking globs of Spike's cum off their dicks and feeding it to one another.  
Riley pushed the head of his dick to Xander's lips and Xander took a deep breath before accepting it. Once he opened his mouth only a little, Riley drove in with blinding force, slamming into the boy's throat. Xander's head was thrown back and his bile went everywhere, covering his eyes and making it difficult to see. But Riley didn't slow down, he kept thrusting his hips in a rapid motion, skull fucking Xander.  
"This bitch needs to learn to take a cock." Riley said loudly. "A good whore's throat should always be open."  
Xander could feel Riley thrusting faster and his balls drawing up as they violently slapped Xander's chin. "Oh my god." Riley groaned, putting his weight on the arms of the chair. "Take it you slut."  
It was too much for Xander. His mouth had already been too full with Riley's cock and the mass amounts of spit-up that once Riley started to cum, Xander exploded in a fit of coughs. Riley stayed buried even though Xander's face was turning a violent shade of red. Once he finished, he withdrew.  
Xander quickly turned and started to cough, Riley's cum covering the cushion of the chair.  
"Lick it up." Riley said without giving Xander a second to breath. Even through his light headedness, Xander tried his best to lick up all the cum but his vision betrayed him, leaving long white strands of seamen.  
"Not good enough." Riley pushed Xander's head into the cushion, mopping up the cum with Xander's face.  
Only after rubbing his face harshly into the seat did Riley let go of Xander, causing him to fall into a puddle on the floor, out of breath and drenched with all kinds of juices.  
"Angel, do you think it's ready'" Oz asked, noticing Xander was now free. He had gotten lost in Wesley's oral enchantment but when he saw the mess of Xander on the floor and cum dripping off Riley's cock, he knew that Riley was done with him.  
"Oh, yeah" Angel said, taking one last lick of Spike's fingers before getting up. The room watched him leave. Angel's already shapely butt was made even better by the support of his jock strap so his ass bounced up and down as he walked.  
Like Wesley before him, Angel disappeared into the darkness. For the moment he was gone, Riley had sat back down in the chair, leaving his legs open and his sweat pants in a pool on the floor. Spike crossed the room, stepping over Xander and sat next to Giles on the couch. He swiftly lifted Wesley off of Giles and before Wesley could sit back down, Spike leaned over and inhaled Giles cock. Wesley, not wanting to miss out, knelt between Giles legs and joined Spike. Giles groaned at the two mouths servicing him.  
Oz, on the other hand, watched Xander on the floor for a moment. The boy was open and used and it was driving Oz crazy. He knelt with his knees on other side of Xander's head and pulled Xander's head up to his dick. He didn't push Xander, he knew his throat was raw, so he leisurely let Xander suck him until Angel returned.  
Angel set a large silver tray covered in a white sheet next to the two boys on the floor. Oz gave a smile to Xander and then pulled down the sheet.  
Xander was shocked to see a large white popsicle before it hit him what it was made of. He pulled off of Oz's cock. "How did you guys possibly get that together?"  
Angel sat on the couch. "Oz came up with the idea. Took us a couple weeks to save up. The boys at your construction site were happy to help though." Xander suddenly couldn't wait for work on Monday.  
Oz reached over and grabbed the popsicle by the stick and when he lifted it, it dripped. Quickly, Oz brought it over Xander's face, letting the drops fall on him. Xander licked what he could and let the rest join Riley's cum.  
Then, Oz brought the popsicle to Xander's lips and pushed in. Instantly Xander's taste buds exploded with the taste of concentrated seamen and he went into over drive. Bringing his neck up, Xander wrapped his tongue around the frozen treat and bobbed up and down. Oz held the popsicle vertical so Xander had to angle his mouth up to get it. Every once in a while, Oz would pull it up higher but Xander would follow it, pushing Oz to sit over Xander's cock and Xander propped up on his elbows.  
"I think he likes it." Oz said, not taking his eyes off Xander nursing from the popsicle.  
Angel and Riley laughed. "Of course he likes it." Angel said. "It's the second best thing, first being from the tap."  
Angel turned to Riley and they locked eyes. Riley, slightly uncomfortably, rose from the chair and made his way over to Angel. He stood in front of him and Angel started to lick his stomach.  
"You ready to go again?" Angel asked, dipping lower and licking the base of Riley's rising cock.  
"Always." Riley promised.  
On the floor, Oz finally pried the Popsicle free from Xander's mouth. "Time to try something else." He said, giving his hips a grind on Xander before he got between Xander's legs and leaned him back. He lifted Xander's legs so they were in a V shape.  
"Angel, would you mind?" Oz asked. Angel, whose mouth was full of Riley's cock, saw their position and tossed Oz a pillow from the couch. Oz tucked it under Xander's hips.  
"How many loads do you thinking you've taken?" Oz asked, glancing at Xander's stretched out hole.  
Xander thought for a second. "Loads? All of them? Hundreds, probably."  
Oz smiled. "I bet never 50 at once." He shook the popsicle for Xander to see.  
Xander shuddered at the idea.  
Oz started to bring the popsicle to Xander's hole but first gave it a small swipe of his own, curious as to it's taste. It tasted salty and while Oz didn't care for it, he knew Xander wouldn't like to share anyway.  
He placed the end of the popsicle at Xander's hole and pushed it in. At that point, Xander's hole was so loose he almost didn't feel it. But what he did feel was the cold. His hole had been burning so it helped and Oz smiled as Xander swallowed it up.  
Xander turned to see Giles watching the popsicle go in and out, one hand on each of the men’s heads sucking him. Spike had started to stroke his cock, using the remaining cum as lube and it was starting to get hard again.  
"Fuck!" Xander screamed. Oz, in a split second, had taken out the popsicle and replaced it with his own thick cock. Xander arched his back, which caused Oz to be buried deeper.  
Xander looked to Oz who was holding the popsicle in front of his face. "Eat it." Oz said. Xander grabbed the popsicle and ran it around his lips before shoving it all in his mouth.  
Oz fucked Xander hard and fast, never taking his eyes from Xander's mouth. Every once in a while, Xander would remove the popsicle and run it across his face but it almost instantly returned to his tongue.  
"Holy shit." Oz said quietly. He picked up the pace and threw his head back, closing his eyes. "Here is comes slut!" He blasted into Xander who took the opportunity to suck the shrinking nub off the stick and roll it around in his mouth. Oz's cum joined Spike's.  
"Xander." Giles called. Xander was still working his rectum on milking all of  
Oz's cum but he turned his head to Giles. "Daddy is about to cum."  
Oz pulled out and, as quick as he could, Xander slid in next to Wesley and joined him and Spike. Wesley sat next to Giles, licking his large nipples and Spike and Xander shared the cock head, each taking turns licking the pre cum from the tip. Giles shivered at the feeling of Xander's cold mouth.  
Giles gave no warning to his orgasm other than resting his head on the back of the couch. Both Spike and Xander were surprised when it started shooting cum high into the air only to land back on their heads. Some shot up Xander's nose, causing him to flinch and take another shot of cum directly in the eye. Giles was too lost in orgasm to notice Xander's dilemma but Spike did and he latched his mouth over Giles to catch the rest.  
Like a panther, Angel stocked across the room and grabbed Xander by the back of his hair, retching him back from Giles and bringing him into the middle of the square. Oz had taken over for Angel sucking Riley and gathered the precum that dripped from the side of Oz's mouth, taking small licks of cum when he thought nobody was watching.  
Angel leaned down and flipped Xander over on his stomach and climbed on top of him. He ran both his hands down Xander's back before following them with his tongue, leaving a wet line to where he stopped on the small of Xander's back.  
With a moment of suspense, Angel then leaned down and started to lick at Xander's hole. It was so open and dripping, Angel's face was instantly a mess when he pushed it inbetween Xander's cheeks.  
"Ugh, please tongue fuck me Angel." Xander groaned out, grabbing the back of Angel's head and pushing him further into his hole.  
Angel wouldn't usually like this type of behavior but he was enjoying the cum pie left by him companions too much to stop. Xander moaned on the floor like a bitch in heat, thrusting himself into the carpet, desperate for his own stimulation that had so long been forgotten.

"What do you want?" Angel asked, looking up, cum hanging all over his smooth face.

Xander was panting heavily. "You, please. I need you, dear God please fill me." To prove his desperation, Xander pushed himself on all fours and held out his hole for Angel.  
"Please, Angel?" He asked again, trying to slow himself, the anticipation was too great.  
"Ready for your last lesson?" Asked Angel, gently sticking a finger inside of Xander and scooping out some cum. Giles heard this and left the ring of light. Xander sucked Angel's finger, nodding.  
Spike grabbed Wesley and they approached Riley and Oz on the other couch. Spike sat Wesley next to Oz and pulled his mouth to his dick. Both boys on the couch sucked the men before them. Spike, not knowing of Riley's prejudices, let his hand wander to the perky cheeks and wedge a finger in between them. At first, Riley was ready to protest but Spike dug it in deeper and Riley forgot to care. He thrust harder into Oz and squeezed as hard as he could on Spike's digit.  
Giles returned with a mirror.  
"What?" Xander asked, still all fours.  
Angel massaged Xander's ass. "It's for when I fuck you." Giles propped the mirror against one of the chairs so that Xander could see himself.  
He was shocked by what he saw. There was no Angel reflected in the mirror, just him, filthy, covered in cum and spit, his hair a mess and cum dripping down his legs.  
"Do you see what a slut you are?" Angel asked, lining his dick up with Xander and pushing in slowly. He started to move in and out but kept his tempo even.  
Xander moaned out, closing his eyes in delight.  
"Look!" Angel said, pulling back Xander's hair. Once again, he saw himself on all fours. But, this time, he was getting fucked. He watched himself, rock back and forth, trying to get Angel in deeper. But without the vampires reflection, Xander looked like he was alone, horny and so desperate to be fucked.  
"I want you to remember this." Angel said to him. "Remember what you look like because that's the real you. When your on the street, or in the store, that's all people see when they look at you."  
Xander stared at himself and moaned.  
Angel started to thrust faster. "Your nothing but a cum dump" Angel moaned "you were made to take men's dicks and nothing more."  
At this point, Angel was plowing into Xander so fast, he could hardly stay up. Angel's speech turned into fits of moans and obscenities as he gave Xander the fucking of his life.  
Xander relished in it. Nothing felt as good as Angel's dick and his prior stretching made it so there was nothing but pleasure.  
Angel came with his usual massive load. The first couple of spurts he dumped inside of Xander. Then, he pulled out and shot the rest all over Xander's back and ass, covering his back side as much as his front. Xander smiled to himself in the mirror when he felt the wetness splash against his back down his hole. The string of his thong was drenched but it felt wonderful.  
Then he felt Angel groping him through the thong. It only took a couple tugs and Xander was shooting inside the thong, drenching it in cum.  
"Oh shit!" Xander heard from the couch. Riley was bucking wildly between Spike"s finger and Oz's mouth. He let out a scream and let out his second load of the evening. Oz managed to swallow it all, quick to gulp it down before he tasted too much of it. Spike had turned Wesley around and was fucking him like a jack rabbit, more intent on getting off than giving any kind of pleasure to Wesley.  
Xander laid down in the middle of the room, completely exhausted and filled with cum. It was the best day of his life. "I think I should get punished more often." Xander laughed.  
Angel looked to Giles and both of them laughed. "Xander, we've barely begun." They grabbed him by the arms and threw him next to Wesley. The fucking didn't stop for quite some time.


End file.
